1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to robots with imaging devices.
2. Background Information
Imaging devices are used to produce image data for feedback control of robots. With the exception of activating or deactivating the imaging device, settings of the imaging device, such as magnification, resolution and so forth, are established in advance, or are modified by an operator overseeing operation of the robot. In some cases, the image data acquired using the established settings are sent to an operator display for this purpose. The operator can adjust commands to the robot in reaction to the display to modify control of the robot. In other cases, the image data is used by a processor, at the robot or remote from the robot, to provide commands to the robot. In some cases, the operator can adjust settings of the imaging device to modify the received image data. The image data acquired are a function of established settings, or settings which have been modified by the operator or the processor.
When the image data acquired by the imaging device are to be transmitted to the operator at a remote location, the amount of image data which can be transmitted may be limited due to bandwidth restrictions. In other cases, the amount of image data may be restricted to reduce the required image data processing time. The characteristics of the image data are typically set in advance or set by the operator, making tradeoffs among desirable image data characteristics to keep the amount of image data restricted. If the amount of image data is kept constant, an increase in one image data characteristic (such as resolution, frame rate or image quality) involves a reduction of another image data characteristic. The tradeoff among the image data characteristics can be used to provide desired feedback control for the intended tasks of the robot. In some cases, however, the selected image data characteristics reduce the versatility of the robot.